Blackout
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor and Jack are reunited and there's chaos when both Bilis and Captain John form an uneasy alliance. Set between Planet Of The Dead and The Waters Of Mars.


**Name:** Blackout  
**Characters: **10th Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Rhys Williams, Bilis Manger, John Hart, Slabs, Original Character  
**Synopsis:** The Doctor and Jack Harkness find themselves reunited when Morgan's erratic behaviour ends up bringing the TARDIS to Cardiff. Elsewhere, John Hart is roped into an uneasy alliance with a power mad Bilis Manger. Set between **Doctor Who's** _Planet Of The Dead_ and _The Waters Of Mars_ from the Doctor's perspective (also after _The Wedding Of Sarah Jane Smith_) and prior to **Torchwood's** _Children Of Earth_ from Jack's perspective.

Nine Months Ago

It was a late night in a Cardiff bar, the name of which had escaped him. Technically he wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be somewhere else finding himself. But he couldn't get a certain man out of his head.

He sighed as the barman approached him with a non-committal look on his face. Better than the raised eyebrows his attire had generated from the less savvy of patrons earlier on that night.

"Another drink, sir?" the barman asked as John Hart passed him his glass.

"Yeah," John said, not really taking that much notice of him. "Make it a double."

"As you wish," the barman said, heading to fetch the drink and to tend to about three orders of his own. It seemed this place may need some extra staff. John didn't much care.

A woman had been sitting beside John Hart all this time. She looked to be in her early thirties, brunette and with a bit of scowl on her face. This amused John to no end. He turned to look at the woman better and they made eye contact.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked, her hand clenching her rum and coke as if it were a prized rifle. John thought she probably wished it was.

"No, but I think I can remedy that one," John smiled as he extended his hand to shake hers. Reluctantly, she accepted it. "John Hart."

"Your drink, sir," the barman interjected briefly, leaving the bourbon down beside the Time Agent. The woman eyed his choice in alcohol before turning back to face him.

"Johnson," the woman said briskly, before taking her hand away from his.

"Do I get a first name?" John asked, positively leering at her now.

"Not tonight," Johnson said, before taking her leave of the bar. She didn't turn back once to acknowledge the man she had left in the lurch.

John looked at her with faint amusement. He wasn't that used to rejection, being able to claim on anyone who took his fancy. Recently he had found himself rejected by probably the only person he had ever loved in favour of a glorified coffee boy. His attempts to use the former lover's brother in a bid to get into his good graces hadn't panned out as well as he had hoped.

"Humans," John scoffed, knocking back the remainder of his drink and taking his leave of the bar he had spent too long in. Now he really was going to get out of Cardiff for the time being. He had had enough of the city and knew he wasn't doing himself any favours by staying.

As he walked into the night with his usual confident swagger, ignoring many of the drunken locals making childish comments at his attire, he soon got the feeling that he was being followed.

Turning a corner, he slowed down on his walking, his hand reaching for the gun he had strapped to him.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to sneak up on me," John said, slowly turning to see who had been following him. "Especially given how dangerous I tend to be when -"

Cut off mid-sentence, John received a punch in the face from one of the three Slabs that had been following him. It stunned him momentarily, knocking his gun out of his hand. One of the other Slabs crushed the gun with their foot without thinking about it.

"That was expensive," John exclaimed in anger, before throwing himself onto the Slab that made the attempt to grab him by the shoulder. "I was going to simply beat you up but for that -"

Another stop mid-sentence. Only this time the third Slab had grabbed him from behind, pinning his hands behind his back. John struggled against the iron grip that kept him firmly in position. Before he could make another protest or threat of violence, he was punched violently across the head, this time knocking him out completely as the Slabs dragged him away into the night.

An hour passed before John came around. When he tried to bring a hand to his head, he realised that both of them were bound behind his back to a chair. When he tried to shout out, John then realised that he had been gagged with a large cloth keeping him firmly silent.

Struggling in his bonds, John jerked and jerked his body trying to break free, muffling demands of retribution and wondering where he was. The commotion soon generated the right attention as his cell door swung open and two of the Slab entered with an older fellow behind them. The Slab stood in the corner while the older man circled around John. When he stroked John's face, the Time Agent flinched in anger.

"You really are quite a noisy young man," Bilis Manger smiled at John as he faced the annoyed Time Agent. "Except you look like you're getting on a bit. My name is Bilis Manger by the way."

"The hell with you," John muffled through his gag as Bilis touched his face, making sure they kept in close eye contact.

"Do you want me to remove your gag or not, Mr Hart?" Bilis said. "I can keep you this way if you're not careful."

"How do you know my name?" John muffled barely audible.

Bilis was tempted to taunt him for a bit longer but resisted the urge and pulled the gag out of John Hart's mouth. Before John could open his mouth, Bilis put a finger to the man's lips and looked at him, warningly.

"Refraining from yelling or you'll be silent again. Understand?"

John nodded in compliance, grudgingly, before asking the same question he had asked before. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, John Hart," Bilis smiled as he circled around the man again, amused with the power he had over him. "I know you're a rogue Time Agent."

"Who told you that?" John said as he tried to get free to no avail.

"I know that the second you get free, the first thing you'll attempt will be to kill me," Bilis continued. "But I think I know a way to stop you from doing that."

"How so?"

"You lack direction, Mr Hart," Bilis smiled at him. "I can see that as clearly as anything. I can give you a sense of direction. All you have to do is agree."

"And why would I do that?" John asked, still unable to be free.

"Because if you don't, your life will continue to have as little meaning as it does now," Bilis smiled at John, letting him know that he was in command. "Not only that but you'll remain my prisoner and when I get bored of company, even company as handsome as yourself ... well, let's just say that the company wishes they were never born afterwards. More to the point, I can get him back for you."

"Who's he?" John's interest was suddenly piqued.

"Don't play dumb, John, it doesn't suit you," Bilis said, almost laughing. "I know how you crave for Jack Harkness. If you help me, he will be yours. Isn't that what you want?"

John paused. It was exactly what he wanted — more than anything. But he didn't trust Bilis. At the same time, he didn't fancy being imprisoned to the man either and whatever Bilis wanted him to do might not be so bad. After all, John wasn't usually afraid of doing bad things to get what he wanted.

"What do you want me to do?" John sighed, resigning himself to a situation he knew he didn't want part of, even if there was a tempting reward for him.

Bilis took out a photo of a young man and showed it to John. "I want you to point this young man in the right direction. Of a Doctor."

Present Day

Morgan had woken up from what felt like another blackout session. His head throbbed in pain and he furiously rubbed his eyes before looking at himself in the mirror. He looked awful.

"Not again," Morgan grimaced before heading out of the TARDIS. They were taking off again. He thought he had heard the Doctor talking to a woman. He was hearing things.

"Who were you talking to?" Morgan said, seeing that the Doctor was now in a blue suit instead of the brown one he had been in hours ago.

"You're awake," the Doctor chided. "You don't look so good."

"Downside of being human," Morgan scoffed. "Makes you susceptible to being tired. Don't Time Lords get sleepy?"

"Sometimes."

"Cryptic," Morgan said, leaning against the console. "So, um, who were you talking to?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," the Doctor said, to which Morgan gave him a blank reaction. "Very close friend of mine, one of the best. Had to save her on her wedding day from the Trickster."

"Great, so all the excitement happened while I was unconscious?" Morgan was looking at the monitor. "Trust me to take a nap at the wrong time."

"Are you sure it was just a nap?" the Doctor asked, only this time his expression serious.

"What else could it possibly be?" Morgan replied before heading to get something warmer to wear. He needed a coat. He felt cold even though the TARDIS was supposed to be warm.

Morgan's answer was deliberately evasive and there was a small bit of tension between him and the Doctor. Ever since the Sontaran adventure they had, things had been different. Morgan had gotten the feeling that the Doctor wasn't really in the mood for sharing adventures with anyone else and the headaches he was getting were harder to conceal. However before even leaving the console room, Morgan's head flared up with even more pain and he fell to the floor, convulsing and screaming.

"Morgan!" the Doctor rushed to the young man as the convulsions stopped and Morgan opened his eyes confused.

"Doctor?" Morgan looked paler than he had ever been. "What happened?"

At the train station, Martha Jones had endured the journey from hell. Managing to get out on to the platform, she was delighted to see the neatly dressed young man who had come to get her.

"I could get used to this," Martha smiled as she hugged Ianto. "How you've been?"

"Better," Ianto smiled sombrely. He knew Martha was of course referring to both Owen and Toshiko's deaths. "Shall I take your bag?"

"You're a gent," Martha smiled, giving him her bag as they walked from the platform to Ianto's car. "So, what's the assignment?"

"That's the interesting part," Ianto admitted as they got into the car and he began to drive. "We were told to contact you."

"That's suspect," Martha acknowledged. Ianto agreed with her from the facial expression he had made.

In the lair that he had made his home when he didn't commute to London to keep up pretences, John looked worried. It was time. For some reason he was beginning to feel a little bad for the guinea pig as Bilis had dubbed the young man they were using. Bilis then entered the room, looking at John.

"Send it," Bilis said. "It's time. You know what to do."

John nodded and sent the message. He then left to mobilise the Slabs that Bilis had in waiting. All Bilis wanted was that one man and his spaceship.

"How long have you been going these?" the Doctor said, offering Morgan some water as the man sat up on the couch by the console.

"A while," Morgan said, taking sips of water. "When we were on Woman Wept, I blacked out for a couple of minutes. I told you something attacked me. I lied. I really don't know why. Can't you do something about it?"

"I might be called the Doctor but I'm not one," the Doctor said, before reaching into his mobile phone and finding the number of Martha Jones. "But I know someone who can help."

Before Morgan could answer him, he received a text himself. Opening up the text, it was audio and said the words. 'Mercury One'. Suddenly something feral inside Morgan awoke and before the Doctor could ask what was wrong, Morgan leapt for him.

"Must," Morgan muttered. It wasn't his voice. Whatever it was, it was feral and angry and clearly in no desire to see to reason. The Doctor moved out of the way as quickly as he could.

"Whatever this is, Morgan," the Doctor tried to reason as Morgan made another lunge to grab him. "This isn't you. Talk to me."

"Shut up, Time Lord," Morgan hissed angrily, nearly losing his footing as the Doctor continued his succession of dodging his blows. "And stay still."

"Can't do that," the Doctor said. "Whoever you are, I want my friend back. That body doesn't belong to you."

Morgan shrieked a nervous, angered laugh. "You really think 'your friend' is possessed? Idiot!"

"What?" the Doctor asked before Morgan finally got to him, slamming him to the floor and ready to choke the Time Lord.

"I'm gonna -," Morgan's eyes switched from their usual green/grey look to dark purple and back to his own eye colour. "What the?"

Morgan got off the Doctor almost immediately. He looked at the Time Lord dusting himself off and rising to his feet. The Doctor gave Morgan a stern look. Morgan looked at him clueless.

"Were we?" Morgan tried to piece his last few steps with great difficulty. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What do you remember?" the Doctor asked, cautiously approaching the young man.

"I remember," Morgan picked up his phone again. The message he had looked was still there. His look became feral again. "I remember this."

Morgan lunged for the Doctor, with the Time Lord moving out of his way and sticking his foot to trip Morgan. He knew it wasn't the best solution he had but he still got the desired effect as Morgan fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you," Morgan vowed, angry as ever and rising to attack the Doctor yet again. He grabbed the Time Lord and pushed him against the controls, trying to strangle him. In a frantic bid, the Doctor managed to kick Morgan off him.

"Morgan, you need to fight this now," the Doctor said, determined. "Remember who you are."

"I do," Morgan got up for another round. The Doctor moved quickly.

"One minute you were fine, the next this," the Doctor tried to distract the feral young man. "What happened?"

"My orders are to get you, Doctor," Morgan hissed as he ran after the Time Lord around the console. "That's what happened."

"Orders?" the Doctor was confused but suddenly alarmed. Morgan couldn't be, could he?

"You heard," Morgan was confused. "My orders were ... help me?"

"Morgan?"

"Doctor?" Morgan looked at the Time Lord. His eyes once again had returned to normal but he was rubbing his head with fury and pain before looking at the Doctor, teary-eyed.

"It's me," the Doctor said, noticing that during the scuffle, his pocket had been glowing a bright purple light. Faint but still visible.

"It's this wretched thing," Morgan dug into his pocket and gave his mobile phone to the Doctor. "I ... I want to kill you every time I look at it."

"Let's have a look, shall we?"

The Doctor looked at the phone, the light switched off when his hand touched the screen. The message said 'Mercury One'. Why would that turn Morgan into a maniac? For safety reasons, the Doctor made the decision not to utter the words in front of the confused man.

"When did you get this message?" the Doctor asked him.

"A few minutes ago," Morgan said, looking at the red marks on the Doctor's neck. "And then it was like everything went away. Did I?"

"A few scratches," the Doctor said before hearing a familiar sound. "You barely touched me. We've landed."

"Where?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," the Doctor said grimly, before looking at the monitor. He didn't like what he saw one bit.

Uh-oh.

"What is it?" Morgan said, before looking at the monitor.

"A welcoming committee," the Doctor looked glumly.

Outside the spot where the TARDIS had landed, Captain John Hart and the six Slabs he had taken with him were armed and waiting.

"Doctor," John Hart had called out. "You're not going to keep us waiting, are you?"

"I know that voice," Morgan said, a wash of realisation coming over him. "It can't be."

The Doctor didn't listen to Morgan. Instead he had made his way peering out the door, looking at John and the army that stood beside him, guns aimed and ready for him.

"I don't think we've been introduced," the Doctor looked at John with mild interest. "You seem to know my name. I know nothing of you."

"We can make introductions later," John pointed his gun at the Doctor. "Now come with me."

"Peter?" Morgan interrupted them. "What the hell's going on?"

Both John and Morgan looked at each other in confusion, something which the Doctor found himself at odds with as well. The Doctor then gave Morgan a dubious look. "That Peter?"

"Bit of a mishap," John admitted. "I've got my own orders. Now both of you come with me or I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Hard way it is then," the Doctor said, pushing Morgan in and slamming the door hard as a hail of bullets were fired at it, none of them thankfully able to penetrate the shielding of the TARDIS.

"Stop them you idiots," John yelled at the Slabs who tried to open the door as the TARDIS materialised out of the way. Even John's attempts to latch onto the vessel resulted in him falling to the ground. When a Slab tried to help him up, he pushed the thing away in anger.

"Friend of yours?" the Doctor hissed angrily as he checked the location of where they had landed. "Cardiff."

"Bit more than a friend, Doctor," Morgan defended himself from an insinuation as he slowly realised something unpleasant. "Oh God. He sent me that text. He was planning this all along."

"Planning what?"

"I don't know," Morgan stammered before taking in the Doctor's unconvinced glare. "I swear I don't, Doctor. You're not the only one's who been duped. Where are we going?"

"We're paying a little to an old friend," the Doctor said. "Seeing as we're in his neck of the woods."

"And who would that be?" Morgan said, rubbing his head again. He felt faint. "Doctor?"

"What?" the Doctor didn't look at him, as he was busy fixing the co-ordinates to land them in the right place. That man with the Slabs had looked familiar. He could've sworn someone told him about that man.

"I.."

"Morgan?" The Doctor looked up when the young man's voice took on a distressed tone. The young man looked white as a sheet.

"I don't think I feel good," Morgan was shaking. His hands twitched nervously and were losing their grip from the consoles that he had been holding on to.

"We're nearly there," the Doctor said. "Just hold on."

"I can't," Morgan shrieked in utter agony, convulsing in fear and passing out, hitting the hardened floor of the TARDIS with a thud. They had landed.

Gwen Cooper and Martha Jones had just come back from next door with Rhys when they heard the noise. Jack and Ianto had gotten up from the office couch as well.

"That's him, isn't it?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah," Jack's breath was nearly taken away. It hadn't been long since his last encounter with the Doctor but this was still welcomed.

As the five of them came down to the main area of the Hub, the TARDIS came into view. The Doctor stepped out, dragging an unconscious young man.

"Help me," were the first words he had said. Without an answer both Jack and Rhys went over and scooped up Morgan.

"What happened to him?" Martha asked.

"Get him to sick bay," Ianto said, opening the right doors and leading both Jack and Rhys with Gwen, Martha and the Doctor following them.

Morgan was then put down on one of the tables, still unconscious but sweating. The Doctor looks at the unconscious man stonily, his glances generating the attentions of everyone else there. Jack is the first to ask again.

"What happened, Doctor?" Jack was now looking at Morgan, recognising him. "Wait a minute."

"You know him?" Rhys asked.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked.

"Morgan Bishop," both Jack and the Doctor answered at once. Jack looked at the Doctor motioning him to continue explaining to the rest.

"A friend," the Doctor said, looking at him. "At least I thought he was."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ianto asked, before looking at Jack. "And how do you know him?"

"Remember when you and Owen were being kidnapped by that cult?" Jack answered him back. "Well, Morgan and I teamed up to fight that alien problem at the hospital. Though I'm more interested in finding out how he came to be a TARDIS member."

"I need everyone to stand back from him," Martha said as she went to check his heartbeat with her stethoscope. Morgan's eyes shot up with sudden alarm.

"Get the hell off me," Morgan tried to attack Martha. When Gwen went to help, he shot electricity from his hand and hit her in the chest, sending her spiralling backwards, knocking over shelves.

"Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he went over and picked her off the ground. Gwen looked startled but the distraction was enough for Jack and Ianto to hold Morgan down long enough for Martha and the Doctor to restrain him.

"Let me go," Morgan shouted angrily. "Who are you people?"

"We're Torchwood," Ianto said firmly.

"Oh great," Morgan moaned sarcastically as he struggled with his restraints before looking at the Doctor. "This is the last place you've should've brought me, Doctor."

"We're not that bad," Jack said.

"Whatever," Morgan was visibly annoyed. He felt betrayed but he didn't know why. It wasn't long ago that he was trying to kill the Doctor. Still, he was finding it hard to suppress his anger.

"Our struggle landed us in Cardiff," the Doctor said defensively. "Seemed like the best idea at the time."

"So, when in doubt, send me to the place that's worse than a madhouse?" Morgan said angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You tried to kill me," the Doctor said before looking at Gwen. "And you electrocuted Miss Cooper here ... are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine," Gwen muttered, steadying herself. "Barely scorched me."

"Then I must be the world's worst assassin," Morgan quipped dryly. "Now let me go."

"Believe me, Morgan, I'd like to," the Doctor said reassuringly. "But I don't know if I can trust you. You seemed to have known that man with the Slabs and you did electrocute Gwen. What are you?"

"I don't know," Morgan said. It was the last thing he saw as he faded into unconsciousness.

"I'll scan him," Martha said. "See if I can find anything about his physiology that isn't human."

"Thanks," the Doctor said. There was an air of uncomfortable silences between the six people down in the sick bay. "Whatever he is or whoever he's working for, they wanted me here right now. And I'm gonna find out why."

As the Doctor headed for upstairs, Jack swiftly followed him along with Gwen and Rhys. Ianto went to pick up some of the stuff that Morgan's little trick had caused to knock on the ground and Martha looked at the patient curiously. Morgan didn't seem like a bad person or whatever he was. Still the Doctor's anger towards the young man could certainly be felt.

John's jaw recovered from the slap that Bilis had given him in utter anger and disappointment. John would've given anything now to find a way to keep Bilis still long enough to slice him open.

"Your inability to do one simple thing confounds me," Bilis said angrily. "I don't know why I bother with you."

"Probably because you don't have anyone else," John reminded me sharply. "I'll get you your Time Lord."

"Indeed you will," Bilis said. "And I know where as well — Torchwood. You'll go there with the Slabs and you'll bring him to me. I'll find a way to distract your precious Jack. Assuming that both of them haven't realised that I used Mr Bishop as a means of getting their attention."

"So, they could be coming here?" John reasoned. "Shouldn't I stay?"

"You still have other loose ends to deal with," Bilis said. "He's outlived his usefulness. You know what to do."

John said nothing but motioned a few of the Slabs to come with him as he headed to finish off the one thing he hadn't really considered in all of this. What John didn't realise was that Bilis had also told one of the Slabs to ensure that he also didn't come out of Torchwood alive either.

"Oh, God," Morgan breathed hazily as he was still strapped down and then turning to see he had company. "Where am I? What the hell is this place?"

"Torchwood," Ianto said, keeping an eye on him, folding him arms. "You're safe."

"You're alright, mate," Rhys reiterated but was more reassuring in tone than Ianto was.

"Who are you?" Morgan looked at him. Unlike the rest of the people he had encountered here, the older Welsh man seemed less like someone who'd work in a place like Torchwood.

Morgan threw his head back in pain. For the last couple of minutes, he had been blacking in and out of consciousness, sparks humming through his insides, like they'd always been there. And he felt like they had to a certain degree.

He thought of the last two times this had happened to him. When he was ten and he had to be admitted into hospital for a few days and when his mother and sister had died. He was alone at home and it lasted a few hours. When he came around, one of his uncles had castigated him for abandoning his father. Morgan had been too embarrassed to admit that he had blacked out and pretended he was sleeping off a hangover.

He looked a little further in the sickbay, realising that it was just him, Ianto and Rhys in the room together. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Where's the Doctor?" Morgan asked, still unable to move under his restraints.

"Upstairs with Jack," Ianto said. "What do you remember?"

"And the girl?" Morgan said, ignoring Ianto's question. "The one I shot, is she?"

"She's fine," Ianto said as he asked again. "What do you remember?"

Upstairs in the Hub base, Jack and the Doctor had headed into the former's office with coffees that Jack found himself forced to make.

"Eurgh," the Doctor spat out the coffee placing it on Jack's desk. Before Jack could take offence, he ended up doing the same thing.

"I'm a man of many talents but clearly coffee making isn't one of them," Jack said, almost embarrassed by what he had produced.

"It's not exactly an art form, you know," the Doctor chided him, taking a seat on one of the chairs while Jack took another.

"Don't let Ianto hear you say that," Jack said. "So, what happened?"

"Hmm, let me see, met Cybermen in 1851 with a man who thought he was me, fought off Swarm like creatures and stopped the Trickster from sabotaging Sarah Jane's wedding," the Doctor prattled on before realising that wasn't what Jack had actually meant. "You mean with Morgan, don't you?"

"Yes, though that other stuff is something you're going to delve into further before you wander off again," Jack nudged him. "When did he start sparking up?"

"Honestly?" the Doctor asked. He didn't have an answer to any of the questions that Jack was gonna throw at him.

"That would help," Jack nudged the Doctor along.

"That was the first time I've seen him do that," the Doctor admitted. "I thought I knew him."

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Jack asked. Up until the point where Morgan shot Gwen with electricity, Jack wouldn't have pegged him as being a particular threat to anyone. Now he wasn't sure and given the lack of a forthcoming answer from the Doctor, he didn't look sure either.

Martha was looking at Morgan's bloods over and over again. It was going to be a while before she could determine what exactly he was but she was hesitant with the way they had been tinted in colour. Something else was in his bloodstream.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gwen came into the room, breaking Martha's concentration. Martha turned to look at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in," Martha smiled as she gestured Gwen to sit down. "It'll only take a minute."

"I'm fine," Gwen said, lifting up her top. There wasn't a mark on her.

"I don't believe it," Martha said, astonished.

"Believe what?" Gwen looked at her before looking at her stomach. "What the hell?"

"He definitely electrocuted you?" Martha was still surprised. "But there's no scratch."

"Maybe it was only a tiny shock," Gwen said. "It did last for a few seconds."

"Maybe," Martha murmured. "Any side effects? Headaches, nausea, dizziness?"

"No," Gwen answered. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so," Martha said. "I think you got off lightly, which is more than I can say for him."

"What do you mean?"

"His bloods aren't giving me anything," Martha told her. "Apart from this."

"Oh," Gwen said as she immediately looked at what Martha had pointed out. Morgan's blood was seeped in a familiar substance. "That isn't good."

"Untie me now!" yelled Morgan at both Rhys and Ianto.

"We can't," Ianto tried to reason with him.

Morgan was unimpressed. "I'm not asking, I'm demanding.," Morgan was getting more and more irritated with the both of them. "Because unless you've got a good reason for this, I don't deserve this."

"You don't," a familiar voice called out as it stepped down the stairs into the sickbay.

"Doctor," Morgan calmed himself down. He was still angry but also hurt. He trusted this man and now he was being treated like an animal by Torchwood. "Why are you doing this? I didn't ... I didn't mean, the phone, you saw."

"What phone?" Jack was now with the Doctor. The Doctor passed him the phone. Before Jack could read out the 'Mercury One' message, the Doctor gave him a warning look not to. Jack obeyed.

"What do you remember?" the Doctor asked Morgan, now beside the young man, looking at him.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Morgan said.

"It's important," the Doctor told him. "Now, what do you remember?"

"I remember meeting you on Christmas Day last year," Morgan said. "Jackson, Rosita and the Krillitane. Time being all screwey and mish-mash."

"And?"

"You asked me to travel with you," Morgan said; he was sweating now. "I was surprised by that."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Good question," the Doctor agreed before looking at Morgan again. "Why were you surprised by that?"

"Didn't really seem like you wanted to travel with anyone," Morgan said. "You said you keep losing them, your friends."

That sentence took the Doctor by shock. After the Sontaran debacle, the Doctor had opened up a bit more about some of the companions he had lost. Morgan had pried the details surrounding Donna's exit from the TARDIS, something which the Doctor had long told Jack, Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane but it was still raw for him at times.

"What about Peter?" the Doctor asked. "When did you meet him?"

"Who's Peter?" Rhys asked before keeping quiet.

"He was someone I thought I knew," Morgan said. "We had been on a few dates and he was supportive when I told him I was going away for a while."

"How is this helping, Doctor?" Jack said.

"Because when we landed here, Peter had a welcoming committee of Slabs," the Doctor said, before asking Morgan. "Did you know that he knew other species?"

"No," Morgan said. "I had no idea. I want some water."

Ianto moved over to the water cooler and got some. He passed it to Jack, who gave Morgan a few sips. Morgan looked at the Doctor.

"I think he's telling the truth." The Doctor looked at everyone else. They weren't too sure about it.

"I am telling you the truth," Morgan insisted. "Now it's your turn."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor said, taken aback by the question. The tables had turned for both of them.

"What's happening to me?"

"I honestly don't know," the Doctor said solemnly. "But I'll see if I can find out from Martha."

While the Doctor went up to go to Martha, Jack received a text message. It was a picture of John Hart bound and gagged. Then the phone rang.

"I take it you got my message, Mr Harkness," Bilis sneered condescendingly down the phone.

"Is he alive?" Jack asked, anger tinged in his tone.

This amused Bilis more than anything else. "Provided you meet me alone within the next half an hour with the Doctor," Bilis said coolly. "Only the Doctor."

"Why?"

"It'll be beneficial for the Doctor if he wants to save his friend," Bilis pointed out. "And for you of course to save yours."

"Why should I trust you, Bilis?"

"Because you don't have a choice."

"I'd have to disagree with you on that one, Bilis," Jack said. "You and I both know there's always another way."

"Do as you are told, Mr Harkness," Bilis snapped. "Or I'll grab whatever's left of your team. You and I both know I could do it without you being able to stop me in time. There's an old warehouse two and a half miles from where you are. Be there within the next half an hour. With the Doctor. Don't be late."

Before Jack could answer, Bilis hung up on him. Jack pulled the team into the next room, including Martha and Rhys.

"What's going on, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"I got a call from our old friend Bilis Manger," Jack told them. "Apparently, he seems to know what's going on with Morgan."

"And I can sense a but coming," Ianto said sourly. He didn't like the idea of Bilis being in contact with anyone from Torchwood one bit.

"He wants me and the Doctor to come to him alone," Jack said.

"No way," Gwen put her foot down. "Jack, it's a trap. You know what Bilis is like."

"I agree with Gwen," the Doctor said. "And I haven't even met this Bilis Manger, though it looks like I'm about to."

"Who exactly is he?" Martha asked.

"Nasty piece of work," Ianto muttered. "Has a bit of a way with time as well. Nearly-,"

"- Not now, Ianto," Gwen threw the hint. She didn't want Rhys knowing that Bilis had killed him once. It was something she had never gotten round to telling him, especially given how much he worried about her working in Torchwood already.

"So what do we do?" Rhys said. "Obviously we're not going to sit here, twiddling our thumbs."

"We go to him," the Doctor said. He knew he wasn't the leader of this team but the way Jack glanced at him, it was clear that he also wasn't undermining Jack's authority. "Me and Jack. See what he really wants."

"The rest of you will stay here," Jack ordered. "Gwen, Ianto, and Rhys, keep guard for any surprise guests. Martha, find out what Morgan is."

"The blood results should be back," Martha said before heading off to the lab. "I think there's retcon in his system."

"Keep looking," Jack said. "It seems we're not the only ones with access to retcon."

"We should get going," the Doctor said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. "Allonsy."

Jack swiftly followed him. Gwen, Rhys, and Ianto stood there in silence for at least two minutes before Ianto finally spoke.

"Follow them," Ianto said. "First sign of trouble, ring the Hub."

"And you?" Rhys asked again.

"I'll stand guard." Ianto pulled his gun out from holster. With that, both Gwen and Rhys armed up themselves and took their leave.

As much as Ianto wanted to go with them, he felt he was better needed here in case there was an actual attack. Unbeknownst to him, seven intruders had already began to sneak in while he was distracted.

"I think I know what's going on with you," Martha scanned a calmer Morgan with the sonagraph equipment in the Hub. "How long have you known?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Morgan bristled, before terror struck his voice. "Martha, look out!"

"What?" Martha managed to say before a hand clamped around her mouth. It was a Slab and he held onto her tightly.

"Martha?"

Ianto heard the noise and ran down to the sickbay, where he saw Martha struggling against the Slab. Before he could reach her, a gun was suddenly pointed at his head. Ianto slowly turned around and recognised the face. Not him.

"Quiet, eye candy," Captain John Hart said as he grabbed Ianto by the tie and dragged him down to the sickbay. Within seconds, both Martha and Ianto were bound and gagged and left to one corner. Morgan was confused as John hovered over.

"Now to deal with you," John said as he replaced his gun for his favourite sword and proceeded to raise it above his head. All he would need was one swift blow.

"No!" Morgan screamed, surging electricity in his frightened condition. The impact stunned John, sending him staggering back as well as incapacitating the Slabs.

Ianto and Martha struggled in their restraints, feeling the least of shockwaves in the pokey corner of the room that John had shoved them into. Martha's bonds cut when a sharp bolt hit the back of her and she removed her gag before she start to untie Ianto.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked the young man as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," Ianto replied as his gag was removed, dropping down his neck before he pulled the cloth off him altogether. He rubbed his wrists. "Where are they?"

The Slabs were convulsing hysterically on the floor before dropping dead from the high impact of the electricity Morgan had subjected them to. Amongst the now dead Slabs, both Morgan and John had disappeared. Then Ianto heard a violent scream upstairs.

"Let's go," he said, making sure he was armed this time as Martha followed him picking up a gun herself.

"That wasn't even your real name," Morgan took an angry swing as the rogue Time Agent but missed John by a fraction. "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain John Hart," the other man confirmed as he pushed Morgan away from him. By doing that Morgan took his sword.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you," Morgan screamed as he raised the sword, ready to live up to his threat.

"I don't want to hurt you much," John said, dodging a blow from the sword that Morgan had swiped from his possession. "In fact I need your help."

"Liar!" Morgan screamed, rage burning up inside of him. He went to attack him again, not holding anything back. His aim missed, ramming the sword into the wall. John used the opportunity to punch him to the ground, pointing a gun at him.

"From this distance, I could and should kill you," John said with a reservation in his voice. "What would you do?"

"I'd ask why first," Morgan said. "Why?"

"Why did I lie to you?" John asked as Ianto and Martha came into view. "Should've known that you two would've survived."

"Can't say the same about you," Ianto pointed his gun to John's throat.

"Don't," Martha said.

"Why not?" Ianto kept his focus on John. John looked at Martha for an explanation.

"Because he owes me an explanation for a start," Morgan rose his feet and took John's gun, using the electricity stemming from his fingertips to destroy the gun, taking both John and Ianto by surprise. "How am I able to do this?"

"You're not human," John said in a disapproving tone. "I should've guessed."

"Don't be ridiculous," Morgan said annoyed. "How am I doing this?"

"He's right, Morgan," Martha said. "That's what I was trying to tell you. Your bloods, they're not human."

"Listen to the girl," John said, before smiling at Martha. "I didn't catch your name, Miss?"

Martha gave him a withering look before taking her leave. When she returned, she had Morgan's blood results with her. Morgan took them off her. When he read them, his first reaction was to throw them aside.

"That can't be true," Morgan looked at Martha before turning back to John. "Are you saying I'm an alien?"

"If I had known," John said before being interrupted.

"What would you done?" Ianto said. "Approach with caution?"

"Is that why you drugged him as well?" Martha asked before looking at Morgan. "We found retcon in your bloodstream."

"You bastard," Morgan punched John as Martha pulled him away.

"Look the three of you can hang me to dry all you want but I never had a choice in the matter," John insisted as Ianto kept the gun towards his neck. "He just wanted the Doctor."

"What did he look like?" Martha asked. "This man, describe him."

"Old, really old. Creepy, really creepy. Wore a cravat," John said. "Had a thing for moving about in time."

Out of the four people, Ianto was the only who really knew the person that John was trying to describe. First John, now Bilis. This wasn't good at all.

"Who is he?" Morgan looked at Martha and Ianto confused. "What did I miss?"

"Bilis," Ianto said grimly. "It was a trap. Morgan's convulsions, the TARDIS landing here, all of it. And now the Doctor and Jack are after him."

"But why?" Martha asked. "Why go to all that trouble?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Morgan looked at him.

"You know the rancid old coot better than I do," John pointed at Ianto. "Why do you think he wanted the Doctor?"

"Whatever it is, we're going to stop it now," Ianto said, releasing John a fraction. "And that means you're going to help us."

"Huh?" John asked as Morgan grabbed a hold of him by his jacket and dragged him out with Martha and Ianto, still keeping an eye on his gun behind him.

Out of all the ways he wanted to be reunited with Jack, this was certainly not the way he had hoped. Once in the car, Ianto cuffed his hands in front of him. Morgan sat beside him in the back, his hands sparking, a clear threat to John in case the rogue Time Agent tried to pull a fast one. Martha called Gwen and explained about Bilis on the phone.

"And he doesn't know anything else?" Gwen wasn't impressed.

Martha looked at John. He raised his cuffs hands and protested huffily. "I'm telling you the truth."

"No," Martha said. "We'll meet you there soon. If you get to the Doctor and Jack, warn them. Ianto can't reach either of them."

"What about Morgan?" Gwen said, realising that he was also a factor in things.

"He's with us," Martha said. "If it hadn't been for him, I don't think we'd have gotten what we did. Let us know if you get in touch with them."

"Will do," Gwen replied and with that, both women hung up on each other.

"What's going on, Gwen?" Rhys asked his wife. She had that look on her face. Not a good sign.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Gwen said, calling Jack He wasn't picking up. "Pick up, damn it. Bilis is back. Jack, it's a trap."

Jack's phone had rung at least four times since arriving at the old warehouse that Bilis had recommended. Before he could answer it the first time, a Slab had shot at it with what looked like a tranquiliser dart. This had given Jack and the Doctor enough incentive to run as fast they could from the four Slabs that were after them.

"I don't rate the surprise party," the Doctor said, running in the opposite direction from their attackers. "Who exactly is this Bilis Manger?"

"Like you said, we're about to find out," Jack looked. They had run back to the door they had entered the warehouse in. It was now locked.

"Let me," the Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver and was disappointed with it's lack of effect on the door. "Deadlocked."

"Yes, I thought that might be wise for our meeting," Bilis appeared from nowhere. "So, you're him, the Doctor? I expected you to be older or something. Still, this is interesting."

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked. The man standing in front of him looked harmless, yet from the look on Jack's face , it was a clear indication that he was anything but.

"He can move between times," Jack interjected as he glared at Bilis icily with contempt. "Where is he?"

"If you're referring to Mr Hart, then I'm afraid you really have lost your touch, Jack," Bilis smiled. "He was never in danger. But I suspect that once his fulfilled his part with your colleagues that his part will be done. My Slabs don't leave anyone behind."

"You both tricked us," the Doctor realised, before looking at the text message Jack had received of John. It was the same man who organised the Slabs to attack the TARDIS. "Now that you've got us, what do you want?"

"For the time being, you two unconscious," Bilis smiled shooting both the Doctor and Jack down with a tranquiliser gun. Both men fell to the floor.

Bilis turned to his Slabs and instructed four of them to drag the Time Lord and Time Agent off to the preparation chamber. His victory was nigh but there was still one more problem that he needed to sort out.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked as they became nearer to the warehouse. Morgan was still pale, though not sweating as much as he had. The headaches were wearing a little.

"I just found that I'm an alien, how do you think I feel?" Morgan replied sarcastically, before apologising. "Sorry."

"What I don't get is why you?" Ianto said. "Why was it necessary for him to bring the Doctor to Cardiff? Care to explain that one, John?"

"I didn't ask," John insisted as he watched Morgan's hands getting close to touching his chest. "I was doing what I was told."

"Except you don't do as you're told, John," Ianto pointed out.

"Well this time I did."

"Was it not your idea to retcon me as well?" Morgan asked, still irritated. He might have been feeling a little stronger than before but there was still a lot to take in.

"It was just a cup of coffee," John defended himself. "You didn't even feel it."

"You didn't need me for this. Neither did Bilis," Morgan said angrily. "If the Doctor and Jack were all you wanted, all you both had to do was lure them to a certain place without involving anyone. No need to go about it in such a roundabout way. Is there anything else you haven't told us?"

"I've told you everything I know," John said. "It's up to you lot to stop him now. And you had better."

"Why?" Martha asked. "What does he plan to do?"

"Not him," John said. "His master."

Gwen and Rhys had heard the sound of two shots and some talking before that but when they had come into the area where they heard the sounds, no-one was there except for them.

"No-one's here," Rhys looked around before calling out. "Jack, Doctor!"

"I heard something in here, Rhys," Gwen insisted. "Bilis, where are you?"

"No need to shout, Miss Cooper," Bilis did his usual trick of appearing from nowhere. "I might be old but my hearing's still perfect. Nice to see you both again. But it's not your friends you should be worried."

"What are you up to? Where are they?" Gwen asked as Bilis sided up to both her and Rhys and grabbed them. In the next second, they were outside.

"I'd like to explain but I don't intend on giving you any more advantages," Bilis smiled at them. "And besides, I wasn't joking about your friends being the ones you should be worried about."

Bilis disappeared before Gwen could get an explanation out of him. Gwen ran towards the door, shooting at the lock with little effect. In frustration she slammed against the door, trying to break in but it wouldn't budge.

"Gwen!" Rhys called, holding his gun out. "We've got a problem of our own here."

As Gwen turned around, there were at least five Slabs surrounding her and Rhys, each armed with baseball bats, chains and knives. Bilis had intended for them to stay out of the way. Backed into a corner, both Gwen and Rhys aimed their guns as the Slabs drew closer to them.

Waking up to stinging headaches both the Doctor and Jack found that they were locked into seperate containers, both see through. Bilis then came into view.

"You're awake," Bilis smiled at the both of them. "Then we shall begin."

"Begin what, Bilis?" the Doctor asked. "You never answered my answered my question."

"You're right, I didn't," Bilis smiled again. "But I have a feeling that you know what I'm up to, don't you Jack?"

"Enlighten me," Jack said tersely. "Because whatever it is, it won't work."

"You're both the rarest of creatures in the universe," Bilis pointed out. "The last Time Lord in existence and the man who can never die. Perfect for the return of my master."

"Your master?" the Doctor asked.

"Abbadon," Jack realised. "You're going to use us to bring him back."

"Once I drain the life forces from both of you," Bilis said. "My master will have his rightful place on this place. And this time, Jack Harkness, you and your team won't stop me."

Jack had been down this road before. Years ago, Bilis had caused major ructions within his team in a frenzied bid to keep them from stopping them avert his plans to raise Abbadon. Gwen had told them that a couple of months ago, Bilis had enlisted her and Toshiko to prevent a cult from doing the same thing.

Jack wondered what in the space of nearly over a year had forced Bilis to change his mind. It didn't matter as bright light circled him and began to drain slowly but the impact of the light brought Jack to his knees.

As he closed his eyes, memories flashed, significant ones as always. The first time he had met the Doctor and Rose Tyler during the Blitz, the deaths of Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato, the time he spent virtually married to John Hart. Every single memory he had of his daughter Alice Carter and his grandson, Steven.

"Alice," Jack ached, shutting his eyes from the light but trying to stand up. It was hard.

"No Alice here," Bilis mused, briefly curious by the name but distracted with the heightened sense of power surging. His master was coming. This time he would savage the Earth and all of it's people. Then Bilis looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor's mind like Jack's had been a minefield for memories, past lives, experiences, moments of joy, madness and sorrow. So many incarnations this man had gone through. The Doctor could see himself as the wizened but cantankerous old man who had scolded Ian and Barbara in the scrap yard back in 1963 to the man who had recently rebuffed Lady Christina deSouza and questioned his trust over Morgan and the man that had been warned of something knocking four times.

"Don't fight it, Doctor," Bilis advised. "Accept my master and his majesty. You really have no choice."

The Doctor struggled to keep his eyes shut, to keep the searing light that was ripping energy out of him in the process.

"Susan," the Doctor screamed with a shattering defiance. "Ian. Barbara. Zoe. Jamie. Jo. Brigadier. Sarah Jane. Liz. Harry. Leela. Tegan. Nyssa."

"These names are of no importance to me," Bilis laughed, a cackle almost. "Do you really think these lost people matter now?"

Except they did matter. The Doctor wasn't sure why but the names, the determination to remember them, the people behind them. It mattered. More than usual.

Outside the fight between the Torchwood team and the Slabs continued to gather apace. Morgan had been able to shock the ground around the Slabs long enough to give Gwen and Rhys a chance to get away from them.

As a result it also attracted the Slabs into sizing up Ianto, Martha and Morgan and breaking off into pairs to attack them. John was still cuffed in the car.

"Can't you shock them again?" Rhys asked as he pulled one of the Slabs off Martha and flung it into Morgan's direction.

When Morgan tried to shock it, the Slab punched him before he could anything. Morgan stumbled and gave Rhys a look. "I don't know what's happening."

"We have to get inside," Ianto said, shooting one of the Slabs down as he gazed at Gwen.

Gwen had managed to take one of the baseball bats the Slab had and used it to knock him out before hitting another one and stunning it long enough for Martha to push it away. Rhys ended up stabbing the creature but the look on his face showed that he took no pleasure for the creature's death. All of the Slabs were now dead or severely unconscious.

"He's deadlocked the building," Gwen said. "I've tried shooting at the bolt but it won't budge."

"Maybe I could help," Morgan suggested, the sparks more freely than they were a minute ago. "I mean this might be erratic but I should have enough energy to blow that door off its hinges."

"Give it a try," Ianto said.

"What about John?" Rhys asked.

"One problem at a time," Gwen said before looking over towards the car. John had managed to free himself and was now in the driver. As he took off, Gwen and Ianto tried shooting at the wheels but missed as John sped away.

"Damn it," Ianto snapped angrily.

"He'll be back," Gwen muttered ruefully.

As they both looked angrily on, Morgan summoned the power to blow the door off its hinges with the success that he had hoped. Morgan then passed out. Martha and Rhys caught him.

"Go," Rhys ordered as Gwen gave a worried look. She hesitated for a minute and then ran back into the warehouse with Ianto.

Jack had figured out why the Doctor had been doing the name check all of a sudden. He was fighting Bilis's machine, using the memories of his past lives and companions as a means of denying the energy that Abaddon desperately needed to stay alive. He joined in, thinking of the people he had loved, that he still loved. Those who had worked with him. Those who had died and those who were still so very much alive.

"Loretta, Alice, Steven, Gray, Gwen," Jack chanted frantically, willing himself to hold onto himself. "Owen, Toshiko, Suzie, Ianto, Martha, Rose, the Doctor."

"Peri. Mel. Ace," the Doctor was standing up right, his eyes were slowly succumbing to opening up as he began to push the draining light out of him. "Charley. Rose. Jack. Martha. Donna."

Bilis was getting worried. At first he had dismissed the name calling as a feeble effort, an attempt to retain their identity but had hoped that with even with their combined unique properties that it would be no match for Abaddon.

Sparks flew from the machine and Bilis went to amp up the power before one almighty spark sent him flying back. As more sparks appeared, the machine powered down and the faintest of images of Abaddon appeared, too fleeting before disappearing again. Bilis had failed.

"No," Bilis screamed incandescent with rage, losing his usual calm and collected demeanour. "How can this be?"

As he turned around, he could see both Jack and the Doctor stepping out of their prisons. Behind them, Gwen and Ianto had appeared, guns pointed.

"My master," Bilis turned and accused the Doctor. "What have you done with him?"

"Entombed him," the Doctor replied coolly. Bilis noticed a dark glint in his eye. The Time Lord was victorious but he was also enraged. "You'll never be able to reach him again."

"You're wrong, Doctor," Bilis snapped. "Wrong."

"Not this time," Jack said, confirming the Doctor's prognosis of Abaddon. "You leave now before I find a way to kill you Bilis. Never return."

Bilis looked at Jack and the Doctor with feelings of anger, disgust and sadness burning through him. Every plot he had set up in bringing the two of them together in a bid to raise his master had blown up in his face. Bilis looked at them, passing on a final remark before he disappeared.

"Your song is ending, Doctor and you Captain — more will die. Count on it."

The Doctor and Jack stared in silence for a good few minutes as did Ianto and Gwen. Breaking the silence, the four of them went outside and returned to Torchwood, dragging an unconscious Morgan back with them.

Twelve hours later Morgan had woken up. His head had felt the clearest it had ever been. Sparks still hummed inside of him. Martha had broken the news that he was a being called an Electrode, a largely sentient race but not too powerful. The Doctor had helped fill in Morgan with the basics of this as well. Now it was time to leave Torchwood.

"So are we all that bad?" Gwen asked Morgan. He smiled at her.

"Apart from the bondage bits, maybe I was a little hasty with yelling at you lot," Morgan laughed a little.

"Not exactly a glowing endorsement," Jack said before looking at the Doctor. "Don't wait until you've got someone at death's door to stop by."

"I'll remember that," the Doctor smiled before hugging Jack. He then turned to Martha. "I hope my presence is required for the big day."

"I've already arranged your seating next to Mum," Martha chided him. "Take care, Doctor."

"You too."

As hugs and farewells were being exchanged between everyone, the Doctor and Morgan headed back into the TARDIS and looked at each other. They were alone and there was a lot that needed addressing. Both of them needed some clarity.

"You still don't remember?" the Doctor asked. "I could help. See if I could jog something."

"Okay," Morgan agreed, leaning in closely as the Doctor put his hands on Morgan's temples and took a tour into the lad's mind.

Surfacing the suppressed areas, the Doctor saw Morgan taking his leave off Cardiff and returning to London where he had been chatted up by John Hart in a bar. He saw John Hart slip him retcon and in the last few weeks, Morgan had believed that him and John were a couple. John had escaped into the night. Jack promised the Doctor that they would find him.

Both Morgan and the Doctor took a step back. The slow trickle tears coming from the former reinforced a certain sadness. Morgan turned to the Doctor. He knew what he needed next.

"I wanna go home."

If the circumstances had been different, the Doctor might have tried to dissuade Morgan from this request. Seeing into the young man's mind, he knew that Morgan had his own misgivings about travelling with him. The Doctor agreed to the request and took Morgan back. They had landed back in London. The Doctor was extra sure with the co-ordinates.

"If it's okay with you, I think I'll do my goodbyes here in the TARDIS," Morgan smiled politely.

"If that's what you want," the Doctor was calm, resolute.

"Goodbye Doctor," Morgan shook the Time Lord's hand. "And thanks."

"Goodbye Morgan," the Doctor smiled as the young man stepped out of the TARDIS. He waited enough time for Morgan to get a glimpse of the TARDIS dematerialising away.

When Morgan had stepped out of the TARDIS, he had expected a cool spring night. Instead he was met with snow and lots of it. Stranger things had happened to him in the last few weeks but even snow in April was a little odd. Except it wasn't April. Morgan looked around London and saw that every shop was primed for Christmas. This made him go a woman in the streets.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Morgan asked the older blonde woman who looked at him warily. "What's the date?"

"December 19th," the woman said huffily as she breezed past him, muttering to herself. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Nice one, Doctor," Morgan muttered as he walked and found himself compelled to look at a huge poster of a latest author. The writer in question had a certain look in his eye and the book's title made Morgan grin a little as well as piquing his curiosity.

"Fighting The Future," Morgan smiled as he went into the bookstore. "Alright, Joshua Naismith, I'll bite."

The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS again but he was not without direction. No, the co-ordinates had been set and he was off again on another soon to be life or death adventure. After all, Mars was an interesting planet to explore. It was just a shame that he had to do it on his own.

- The End -


End file.
